A Better Reason to Smile
by Yumi Asuka
Summary: It's sweet Naruto's birthday. On his way home, he stops by an old playground. SasuNaru. OneShot. Rated T safety. Short summary anything more would give too much away. Go to my profile to link to the doujinshi it's based off of. It'll clear some things up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Which is good.

* * *

Another year, another birthday. Birthdays weren't Naruto's favorite to celebrate. Sure extra ramen on the tenth of October every year was something to look forward to, but that was about it. Everyone else was celebrating the day for a different reason. Well Sasuke was finally back in Konoha this year. That was a plus. Maybe he could get another spar from the boy. 

With that hope Naruto set off to the nearest training grounds. They were usually deserted on this day and Naruto had used that to his advantage many times in the past. Sasuke might show up or he might not; if not Naruto could just train for a while.

Hours later the sun was preparing to set. Naruto sat trying to regulate his breathing to normal. Sasuke hadn't shown up. So Naruto had used the space and the time to practice his own jutsu. Even the Sexy Jutsu. He hadn't used that one in a while. Naruto smiled. The good ol' days.

A chilling breeze assaulted his sweating body. Naruto shivered and stood up. One word, _sleep_, resounded in his mind as he left the training grounds.

Slipping through the more deserted areas of the village, Naruto made his way home, effectively avoiding any overly "merry" celebrators; Naruto knew from past experience to avoid the drunks just as much as anyone else. On his way he stopped in front of his old school. The academy. So many memories of being little overwhelmed him. One in particular made him wince. Man had he been naïve. That memory swimming in his head, Naruto took a detour from going home.

Naruto halted his destination below his place in the trees. Most, if not all, villagers were busy on the main streets. He was silent before falling soundlessly from his perch. He approached the old playground warily. Yes, it was an especially hurtful memory.

He was so young. It was far before Jiraiya finally told him about the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him. A time when he didn't understand why he was treated with _hateful_ apathy. Those days when it seemed Iruka-sensei was the only one who cared. Such a lonely child. Of course he overreacted when someone acted kindly to him.

And overreacted he had. Or maybe he over hoped. Still, being shunned and made fun of as a child does that to a person. Naruto forced himself to sit on the edge of the sandbox he'd sat on that time. It seemed so long ago.

It had been his birthday then. A whole twelve years ago. The memory of his sixth birthday was blurry. But as Naruto forced himself to sit, he remembered more and more about that day. In the back of his mind he knew it had been one of the worst. Or was it _the_ worst. It seemed after that day things had gotten easier for Naruto. As he embraced the memory his eyes slid shut.

Naruto had made his way happy and smiling to school. It was his birthday so he was happy. Two boys approached him after he'd taken his seat. Inwardly Naruto flinched when he saw them, but things were different this time. They were throwing him a party. Naruto's eyes had widened and sparkled for the rest of the day. He'd even gotten out of detention early. He was so excited on his way to the playground. He'd never had a real birthday party. Nor had he received gifts from anyone other than Iruka-sensei.

As he sat on the edge of the sandbox, wearing a silly birthday hat, he thought about what presents he might get. Slowly time trudged on. The time Naruto was told to wait came and went, but… he didn't leave. Not yet. Not until it was painfully obvious that, although he couldn't hear it, he was being laughed at somewhere. Naruto of the present smiled sadly as Naruto of the past cried miserable tears. Past Naruto missed the young emotional black eyes watching him. Neither did Naruto of the present notice the flickering black eyes watching him.

"Idiot" Naruto mumbled to his memory, eyes still closed, shoulders slumped from exhaustion.

Naruto considered getting up and going home. To his empty apartment. Alone. Naruto sighed and let his forehead fall into the palms pf his hands, his arms supported at the elbow on his knees. He was just so tired. And for some reason the memory wasn't letting go.

Now Naruto was back in his class. It was the day after his birthday. Little Naruto sat down, still a tiny bit sad. Actually more than a tiny bit, but that was all he let show. Staring at nothing, loud arguing caught his attention. Walking in were the two boys who had played the nasty joke on him the day before. They were yelling at one another, placing blame for who knew what. When they drew nearer he noticed bruises and bandages all over their bodies. They passed by and Naruto wondered what had happened. He was still glancing to the side in wonder when someone else came in.

A boy with black hair and eyes walked calmly to his seat. What caught Naruto's attention was the large bruise forcing his eye closed. Everything clicked. Naruto watched the boy sit down and pull out a book to silently read. After a few minutes the boy noticed Naruto discreetly staring at him. Their eyes met and Naruto smiled. It was his true smile, reaching well into his eyes. Then it positively glowed as the black haired boy smiled his own, small, genuine smile.

Naruto suddenly felt depressed. That boy had done something so nice for him, but Naruto had never talked to him. The boy left their class shortly after the incident. Thinking back Naruto tried to call up any details, tried to get a focused picture of the boy's face. Bluish black hair, black eyes. Those features were all he could call out of the memory. If only he could remember more. Maybe he could find the boy and thank him. Unfortunately his memory was done tormenting him and recessed into his mind bit by bit. Naruto gave up sighing in frustration.

No longer concentrating on his mind Naruto became aware of a presence. It was a powerful chakra signature. Immediately Naruto tensed, but kept his outward expression calm. Such powerful chakra could mean a mob. The atmosphere shifted and although the celebrating could still be heard, Naruto's immediate surroundings hushed. The unsettling change had just about forced Naruto into action until a voice stopped him.

"Oi dobe" a low voice said behind him.

Naruto jumped up and away from his seat. He turned to see Sasuke standing smugly near where he had just been sitting. Keeping his relieved sigh in his mind, Naruto crossed his arms. Settling into their routine he scowled at Sasuke.

"Don't sneak like that Sasuke-teme."

"Be a better ninja" Sasuke threw back casually.

Naruto huffed, too tired to actually argue. Naruto kept quiet, not showing he was exhausted, mentally and physically. Sasuke too was silent, but he was gazing around the playground.

"What are you doing here" Sasuke asked approaching Naruto.

"Reminiscing" Naruto said smiling to himself.

"What about" Sasuke questioned as he stopped near Naruto.

"This and that. It's quiet here right now."

Naruto didn't want to say he was thinking about his birthday. If he mentioned his birthday Sasuke might feel obligated to wish him well. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to feel obligated toward him in any way for any reason.

"Rather be lost in your head than celebrating" Sasuke stated rather than asked.

"Something like that."

Naruto eyed Sasuke warily. Something was off. Sasuke rarely spoke to Naruto since he'd returned to Konoha. Aside from insults and sparring banter anyway. Other than their greeting, Sasuke had been an eerie kind of quiet during the conversation for having been the one to instigate it. He was talking, but it was just… quiet. Not the silent brooding Sasuke was still famous for. It was starting to unsettle Naruto. The quiet finally got to him.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Looking for you" Sasuke glared at the question.

"Wha-what?" Naruto uncrossed his arms and let them fall limply to his sides, "Ah teme I'm too tired to spar."

"Is that all you think about?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm not here to spar."

"… No?"

"No."

Naruto stared at Sasuke who stared back. As happy as Naruto truly was that Sasuke had come looking for him, the possible reasons behind it disturbed him. Was Sasuke leaving again. Did they have a mission. Had Sasuke finally decided he didn't like being friends with a demon vessel.

Suddenly Naruto focused, realizing Sasuke was much closer than he had been. Naruto blinked then furrowed his brows questioningly. Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, not noticing Sasuke's hand nearing him until it was upon his shoulder. The contact confused Naruto further. He was just about to brush the hand off when Sasuke spoke.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto."

Sasuke smiled. Naruto's mind raced to keep up with the events. Sasuke went out of his way to find him, wish him Happy Birthday, and he smiled. That smile…

"It was you" Naruto said stopping Sasuke who'd turned to leave, "The boy on my sixth birthday. The one who beat up those kids."

Sasuke turned back to Naruto. As Naruto stared into the eyes of his best friend his own eyes filled with tears. In one swift movement Naruto lunged at Sasuke. He held his in a tight hug. His elated tears increased when he felt Sasuke return the embrace even tighter. Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's shoulder. Wanting to know what Naruto said Sasuke pulled away.

"What?"

Naruto could barely look him in the eye. What he'd just said… he didn't want Sasuke to make fun of him. Then again Sasuke hadn't said anything about him crying.

"You gave me my smile back" Naruto said softly blushing, "Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke stared into his eyes for a moment. This time Naruto had no urge to look away. Gazing into Sasuke's eyes so openly calmed him in a way. Suddenly Sasuke smiled again. _That _smile.

"You're welcome." he said leaning his lips down to Naruto's, "Dobe."

Before Naruto had a chance to protest the name which he was prepared to do, Sasuke pressed his lips gently onto his. Naruto's eyes widened at the intimate gesture before following Sasuke's example, closing them.

He'd have to remember to thank Sasuke again. This time, Naruto realized as Sasuke pulled him deeper into the kiss, he'd have to thank him for giving him a much better reason to smile.

* * *

Man this oozes fluff. Maybe not to you readers, but to me it sure does.This is another fic I started months ago and just finally finished. I just celebrated my own birthday recently. I wanted to submit it then, but it wouldn't work for some reason. And I couldn't wait until Naruto's actual b-day to submit this. Too freakin impatient. I mean October is like _months_ away! I'm going to try to put up a link to the doujinshi which inspired this fic. _Try_ being the keyword. I love the doujinshi to pieces though.  
Apologies to BlackEyedWicca for not getting the sequel to "The Taste" done.. Don't hurt me! It'll get done eventually.. 

Comment, review, flame. Whichever you choose. Or do nothing. It's all good. Thanks for reading!

Ta!


End file.
